Daryl Takes a Bath
by angelsinstead
Summary: With Beth's help, Daryl takes a much-needed bath.


Daryl Takes a Bath

Daryl was just walking down the trail, minding his own business when all of the sudden he found a sign propped up against a tree. He picked it up and glared at it. "What the fuck? WHO wrote this?" he growled while looking around at his companions.

Everyone looked away, feigning innocence, but all could see that the sign, written in black ink on striking white paper said, "Daryl, take a bath!"

Daryl was sniffing his own pits, trying to decide why anyone would write that note. "You can't deny; you do stink. You need a nice hot bath," Carol said as she stood beside him.

"Whatta YOU know? Did you write that fuckin note?"

"No, of course I didn't. I am used to your dirt and grime. We've been fighting walkers a long time, Daryl. I probably don't smell the best either," Carol said with a small chuckle.

"Your shirt is covered with stains. It has a lot of blood on it... and other unidentifiable nasty things,' Maggie chimed in.

"Your clothes are rotting off your body, Daryl," Beth said as she approached. "You _need_ to take a bath."

"Whatta you know, girl?" he said as he regarded young and beautiful Beth, who always managed to look immaculate, despite all the gross walker killings that they were forced to conduct on a daily basis. The girl had perfect long blonde hair and a tight white t-shirt. She was wearing jeans that seemed to cling to all her succulent curves. Not one drop of walker blood was on Beth which made Daryl want to splatter her shirt with some, just so she wouldn't look so cute and delectable all the time. She was a total distraction. Considering their lives were so dangerous, he was trying to avoid her at all costs, so he could better protect the group.

"I know that you smell," Beth challenged. "Your body could use a good washing, with lots of soap and hot water. Then your clothes need to be burned. After that, I think some aftershave and deodorant just might do the trick."

"It was YOU that wrote that note, wasn't it?" Daryl barked.

"Maybe," Beth said, smiling just a little bit. "I have a change of clothes for you. I have been saving them until..."

"What the hell?" Daryl said as all their friends circled around him, urging him to take a bath.

"Listen, Daryl, my best buddy, if you don't wash yourself, ain't nobody gonna wanna be around you," Rick stated. "Truth is you stink... like hog manure."

"We have a nice big tub ready. It's filled with hot, steamy water," Maggie spoke up.

"Had a bath... I think...about two or three years ago," Daryl stated. "I think."

"It's been way too long. Come on," Beth said. "Let me help you."

"Don't need any help," Daryl said as Beth tugged on his hand, leading him away from the crowd. "Beth! Beth, no."

She took him a little ways into the woods, to a large wooden tub filled with bubbles and bathwater. There was a nearby fire where his friends had heated the water from the gurgling stream and filled up his bath.

"Daryl, you can do it," Beth coaxed. "You can take a bath."

"Cain't see me naked," he protested.

"Alright then; I will close my eyes," Beth compromised. "And I will cover them. Just take off your clothes. ALL of them."

"Gonna get you back for this, Beth," he said as she did what she promised, covering her lovely blue eyes, so she couldn't see his grime-covered and massively scarred body.

After he took off all of his clothes, he set foot in the tub, his skin actually sizzling from the excessive heat. "Dammit, it hurts!" he cried out.

Hearing him wince in pain, Beth uncovered her eyes. His body was long and lean and she sucked in her breath considering he was completely naked. She did not immediately notice the scars where his parents and his brother had whipped him. All she could focus on was his face as he was grimacing in agony.

"Sorry, Daryl. I know the water is real hot, but you need it that way, so it can cleanse you and get all the germs off," Beth said gently.

"What if I LIKE my germs?!" Daryl hollered.

Beth smirked a little.

"Stop acting like a baby!" she cried out as she came closer to the tub while he settled himself in. She was carrying a large washcloth in her hand.

"What ya gonna do with that?" Daryl asked with a scowl as if he didn't trust her.

"I thought I'd help you get clean."

"Don't need no help!"

"I think you do," Beth argued as she ran the cloth under the water to wet it. She didn't even bother to avert her eyes as she applied some of the soap suds to one of Daryl's biceps.

Almost within moments, Daryl's cares began to melt away in the soothing water. It _was_ hot and steamy. Daryl let out a sigh as Beth as "cleansing" him as she had dared to call it.

"See, it's not so bad, is it?" Beth stated as she helped him wash and rinse his hair. "Maybe you will learn to like it."

Suddenly he reached out, grasping Beth around the waist. "Told you I'd get ya back," he said as he stared into those shocked blue eyes of hers. Before she knew what was happening, he tugged her into the tub with him. She struggled and splashed, but he was determined. He settled her down on his lap with her facing him.

"What - Daryl... what are you...? Ohhh! My clothes are all wet!"

"Then take 'em off."

"WHAT?!"

"Ya made me take mine off!"

"Yes, but..."

"Take off your clothes, Beth."

His voice left no room for argument. She was staring into his eyes as she tugged off her tight t-shirt. It had become even more snug and see-through in the bathwater. Daryl couldn't take his eyes off her chest. When he saw her lovely pink-tipped breasts, his mouth was watering.

"Nice. Now take the rest of 'em off."

"What? Why?"

"Because ya _made_ me take a bath. You should take one, too."

It was tight squeeze under the water as Beth was setted upon Daryl's lap, but she managed to tug off her tight jeans. Sure enough, her panties came off with the jeans! Beth threw them out of the tub amongst all of their other clothing.

"Satisfied now?" Beth asked.

"No," he said as he reached out and dunked her in the bathwater.

"What... what are you doing?!" Beth screamed. "You got me all WET!"

Daryl smirked. "You force me to take a bath, then I get to make you wet.'

She suddenly let out a fierce giggle. "You realize how that sounded, right?"

He nodded, tugging her closer until their pelvises aligned. She realized then he had a flaming erection. "Daryl!" she gasped.

"Shhhhh... don't ya let everyone what we are about to do," he said as he lightly kissed her lips to hush her.

She kissed him back, sliding her arms around his neck. "What are we about to do?"

"A lot more than just take a bath," he replied as he grasped her shapely bottom under the suds and settled her just right, so his tip was aligned to her feminine crease.

"Ohhh that..." Beth said, blushing a little. "I didn't know that you want to do _that_ with me."

"Ya crazy, girl?" he groaned. "Been hot for you for WEEKS. It's time ya put out the fire."

She gave him an enthusiastic kiss, letting him know in no uncertain terms that she wanted that just as much as he did. As he lowered Beth down on his arousal, his tongue dueled with hers.

She broke away from his hot kiss, crying out as he filled her completely. She had never been so full in all of her life. When he throbbed inside her so deeply, she looked at him in a state of extreme awe.

"Best bath of my life," he said as he grabbed her ass in his large hands and moved her up and down on him over and over again. A lot of water sloshed out, splashing the earth, but Daryl and Beth paid no mind. They were too lost in each other and the passion they were creating.

"Water's getting cold," he said after awhile.

She lay against him, her blonde head upon his shoulder. He didn't want to let her go, but he was cramped up inside the tub.

"Beth?" he murmured, but he realized she was sleeping. She had fallen asleep after finding the sweetest pleasure in his arms.

"I love you," she spoke to him in her sleep.

"Love ya, too, girl," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Just then, he heard a voice call out within the vegetation not that far away. "Daryl, you decent?"

It was Rick and the others, probably wondering if he and Beth had drowned. "Uhhh... no...well, but..." Daryl uttered.

It was too late. His friends came forward, finding him in the tub with a sleeping Beth. Maggie let out an extra-large gasp.

"Shhhhh," Daryl said as he gazed down at Beth fondly.

Smiles broke out among the group as Glenn said, "It's about time," and he wasn't just talking about Daryl taking a bath.

THE END


End file.
